Before, in order to supply at all times electrical power to electrical components in a slide member, such as a slide door of a motor vehicle, a wire harness is spanned between a vehicle body and a slide member. In such a kind of arranging structure, for example, a construction shown in FIG. 11 (JP 2004-40863A) has been proposed. In this construction, a wire harness W/H is threaded into a crawler type cable guide 2 in which a plurality of link members 1 are coupled to one another on a line. The crawler type cable guide 2 that threads wire harness W/H is arranged between a vehicle body 3 and a slide door 4 in an S-shaped path.
The crawler type cable guide 2 has not only a function of protecting an electrical cable but also functions of controlling a bending of the wire harness W/H and of preventing the wire harness W/H from interfering with peripheral members by giving a clearance between the vehicle body and the wire harness W/H
On the other hand, the crawler type cable guide 2 is expensive and the wire harness W/H threaded into the crawler type cable guide 2 is exposed from clearances among the link members 1. Accordingly, it is necessary for a tube 5 shown in FIG. 12 to further sheathe the crawler type cable guide 2 so as to prevent the wire harness W/H from being exposed. This will increase the number of parts and costs in production.
Some of the slide members, such as slide doors, move up and down in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction while changing the moving angles. It is necessary to further provide an upward and downward moving mechanism shown in FIG. 13 (JP 2004-40862A) in order to follow such vertical movement.
That is, it is necessary to provide a coupling member 7 that is supported rotatably in upward and downward directions (directions shown by arrows T) between a fixing member 6 secured to the vehicle body 3 and an end of the crawler type cable guide 2. This will increase the number of parts and make the arranging structure complicated.
On the other hand, there is a construction in which a corrugated tube provided with annular crests and troughs arranged alternately in an axial direction is used as a sheathing member for a wire harness in lieu of the crawler type cable guide and the opposite ends of the corrugated tube are supported on supporting members provided with rotary mechanisms.
Thus, if the corrugated tube is used as a sheathing member, it is possible to suppress costs, not to expose the wire harness outward and to absorb an upward and downward movement of the slide member by flexibility of the corrugated tube, thereby permitting the wire harness to smoothly follow the motion of the slide member.
However, it is difficult to control a trajectory of the corrugated tube in a following action on account of flexibility of the corrugated tube and there is a possibility that the corrugated tube hangs down during the following action and interferes with peripheral members.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-40863A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-40862A